<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Freedom, Right? by Cat16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260269">It’s Freedom, Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16'>Cat16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nerve Anna [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nirvana (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Face-Fucking, Im sorry but the thought of Kurt with his wrists tied being fucked by Krist 🥵, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pls don’t kill me :’D</p><p>Dave dropped to his knees and began slowly taking Krist’s cock into his mouth while Kurt jerked the base of it and toyed with his balls. Krist threw his head back and curled his fingers into Dave’s hair, finally starting to really enjoy himself when Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Grohl/Krist Novoselic, Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl, Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl/Krist Novoselic, Kurt Cobain/Krist Novoselic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nerve Anna [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this took so long to post. I get my inspiration to write from other authors, especially those of my favourite fics, and given the recent lack of nirvana fics I’ve been not writing heaps 😅</p><p>WRITTEN FROM A PROMT I FOUND ON TUMBLR:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“When I get home I expect you to be undressed and waiting on all fours for me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kurt bit his lip and dialled Dave’s number, knowing he was being clingy but doing it anyway.</p><p>“Kurt?”</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kurt said quietly and there was a silence.</p><p>“So why’d you call?”</p><p>“I miss you,” Kurt murmured and he heard the smile in Dave’s voice when he responded.</p><p>“Me too, but I’ll be home tonight. You gonna set up a fancy candlelight dinner to welcome me home?”</p><p>“Well, I was thinking something a little different.”</p><p>“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Dave smirked at the other end of the line, taking a seat by the phone and glancing around the small room he was renting, knowing there was no one to hear the conversation since Krist was out, but needing to check. Kurt twirled the phone cord around his forefinger idly.</p><p>“Don’t you want it to be surprise?” He felt a smile creeping into the corners of his mouth and Dave hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>“Mm. Give me a clue,” he murmured and Kurt thought for a moment.</p><p>“No, because then you’ll guess it!”</p><p>“Ok, fine.” Kurt heard a door shut faintly in the background on Dave’s end and he heard Krist’s voice yelling a ‘hello’. “When I get home, you’d better be undressed, on all fours,” Dave said quickly and Kurt’s jaw dropped open.</p><p>“O-okay,” he breathed, feeling excitement tingling through his blood. “See you tonight.”</p><p>“See you, Kurt.” There was a click as Dave hung up and Kurt shoved the phone back into it’s cradle. He looked up at the clock. One... Damn. Still a few more hours. He regretted not going with them to see whatever band they’d gone to see, he’d forgotten already. He reached for a cigarette and pulled a lighter out of his back pocket, lighting it and shoving it back. </p><p>Quisp chose that moment to bolt around the corner from his room, jumping onto the couch seat then onto the back, raising his hackles, pupils dilated as he dug his little claws into the couch fabric. The kitten wriggled his hind, preparing to pounce on Kurt.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Kurt raised an arm to block the incoming attack from the tiny white and tabby cat. He launched and clung to the bottom of Kurt’s shirt, back legs scrabbling for a hold on his jeans. Kurt took pity on him and used his free hand to scoop him up and onto his shoulder, allowing the little cat to perch in his favourite spot. Kurt walked into the kitchen and Quisp jumped off him onto the counter, crouching down with his tail around his legs, watching as Kurt opened and shut the fridge with a huff, then pulled some instant mac and cheese out of a cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>Kurt flopped down on the couch twenty minutes later after he’d eaten and fell asleep with Quisp curled up on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He woke with a start at six o’clock, first noticing the absence of the cat on his chest, but hearing him running up and down the hallway. He smiled and sat up, looking across to see a little fluffy blur bolting past the door. He waited for a safe moment to cross to the bathroom and when he did, opened the cupboard below the sink, reaching for a full tube of lube and opening it, tossing the small bit of foil sealing the cap into the little trash can by the toilet. He flicked the light off as he walked out and was promptly run into by Quisp, who looked very offended by this obstacle but simply got up and shook out his fur, bolting instead in circles around the living room.</p><p>Kurt shook his head and smiled, shutting the door behind himself and yanking the blankets, bar the bottom sheet, off the bed. He piled them in the corner and pulled his shirt and sweater over his head, dropping them to the floor. His jeans and underwear followed and he crawled onto the bed, bringing the lube with him and rolling onto his back. He glanced up at the clock in the corner. It was already a quarter past six. Not long, he promised himself and squeezed a good amount of lube onto his fingers.</p><p>He pressed one finger against his asshole, pushing it in and wincing slightly. It had been far too long since he’d done this, or better still, <em>Dave</em> had done this. Once upon a time it would’ve been Krist he was waiting for, but that had long since passed with the arrival and love of Shelli. Kurt couldn’t have been too mad. It had been a great few years and when Dave came around and they’d started fucking and eventually got together, Kurt stopped missing it. Krist had asked him several times about his relationship with Dave and Kurt was always honest, and Krist in turn never gave their secret affair away.</p><p>Kurt added another finger and scissored them lightly, slowly making room for a third, he fucked himself on his three fingers slowly, he screwed  his eyes shut and groaned lowly.</p><p>“Ah- Dave,” he growled, other hand reaching for his cock to tease at the tip. He hadn’t heard when the front door opened and when he heard a knock on the bedroom door he nearly jumped out of his skin. He was about to respond when Dave pushed it open, leaning on the doorframe and looking down at Kurt, sprawled and glistening with a sheen of sweat on the bed. “You’re home early,” Kurt managed to get out, fingers still thrusting into him.</p><p>Dave raised his eyebrows at the scene before him.</p><p>“Couldn’t wait to see you.”</p><p>“Well, come fucking see me, then!” Dave grinned at Kurt and sat on the edge of the bed beside him, leaning down and kissing him gently. He felt Kurt’s hand come up to the back of his head, forcing them closer and prying Dave’s mouth open with his tongue. Dave pushed Kurt onto his back, throwing a leg over him and pressing him down into the bed. Kurt moaned and Dave thrust his tongue into his mouth, reaching down to jerk him off. Kurt quickly became a writhing mess beneath him and Dave sat up.</p><p>“On your hands and knees,” he ordered and Kurt smirked, rolling over and raising his ass into the air. He felt Dave’s hand on his ass, moving down until he thrust two fingers roughly into Kurt. Kurt groaned and pushed back onto Dave’s hand. “Already pushing back against me? Little slut,” Dave purred and Kurt felt a third finger push into him beside the others. Dave rocked them in and out of him, curling them into Kurt’s prostate.</p><p>Kurt’s thighs started quivering as he felt the pressure bulling in his gut.</p><p>“Gonna cum!” He warned and Dave’s fingers stilled.</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t cum until I say. I don’t care how bad you want it,” Dave growled and Kurt nodded vaguely, suppressing the feeling until he wasn’t teetering on the edge anymore. Dave continued working his fingers in and out of Kurt, making sure he was completely ready before he slipped out of his shorts  and boxers, tossing them aside and lifting his shirt over his head. He looked down at the small paper bag he’d left by the door and decided now was as a good a time as any to show Kurt it’s contents. “Got you something.”</p><p>Kurt’s head turned toward him and Dave met his gaze as he pulled out a length of rope, which to Kurt looked soft enough for what he immediately assumed Dave was going to do with it. His suspicions were confirmed when he next brought a gag out of the bag and set it on the bed. The final thing that came out of the bag made Kurt’s jaw drop open. A silicone sex toy.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” he said incredulously and Dave smirked at him.</p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>“Well I guess we’ll see.”</p><p>Dave gathered the rope and manhandled Kurt to where he wanted him, looping the rope around the frame of the bed head and securing Kurt’s wrists. When Kurt tried the bindings he found that they were firm but if he tried hard enough he’d be able to free himself. Dave left the gag at the end of the bed, grabbing the toy and opening one of the drawers in their bedside tables, taking out a condom and opening the packet, rolling it onto the silicone length. Kurt watched, laying flat on his back, as Dave spread lube over it.</p><p>Dave moved toward him and pressed the tip of the toy to Kurt’s asshole. He watched his face for a reaction and when his brows drew together and he bit his lip, he began pushing it slowly into him.</p><p>Kurt moaned quietly and Dave shifted his grip.</p><p>“Let me hear you.” Kurt groaned loudly in response and Dave fucked him slowly with the fake cock. Kurt breathed heavily and Dave dipped his head down, kissing Kurt’s stomach softly. He kissed again further down, making his way down to brush his lips over Kurt’s leaking cock. He kissed the tip and skimmed his tongue down the length, drawing more moans from Kurt. When he began taking Kurt into his mouth he earned a whimper and looked up from his work to see Kurt’s hands clenched into tight fists above his head.</p><p>There was a loud knock at the front door and Dave sat bolt upright, scrambling off the bed and pulling on his underwear and shorts. “Wait.” He shut the bedroom door behind him and walked quickly to the front door. When he opened it he was greeted with Krist, Dave’s bag in his hand.</p><p>“You left one of your bags on the back seat,” Krist said and Dave nodded, remembering now.</p><p>“Oh, well… thanks for dropping it off.”</p><p>“No worries, man. Hey, where’s Kurt? Just wanted to say hi – whilst I’m here.”</p><p>“He’s- um… busy.” Dave’s heart skipped several beats as Krist’s eyes flicked behind him, looking down the hallway.</p><p>“Is he using again?”</p><p>“What? No! Of course not!” At least now Dave wasn’t lying. He hopes he sounded believable enough that Krist would leave. No such luck.</p><p>“Where is he then?”</p><p>Dave didn’t answer but when Krist barged past him and began making his way down the hallway he called out.</p><p>“Krist! No, wait!” But Krist was already pushing the bedroom door open and Dave made it to his side in time to see Kurt, red-faced and still hard, sprawled on the bed with his arms secured above him.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” Krist said and tore his gaze away from Kurt to look at Dave. “I shouldn’t have-“</p><p>“Ah. Shit.” Dave glanced back at Kurt, who’d worked his wrists free and had pulled a blanket around his shoulders, now sitting in the centre of the bed.</p><p>“Sorry, Kurt. I didn’t mean-“ Krist started but Dave cut him off.</p><p>“Sorry. I should’ve stopped you,” Dave said and Krist laughed awkwardly.</p><p>“Not like I haven’t seen him before.”</p><p>“What?” Dave smirked and Kurt clarified.</p><p>“We used to- y’know. It was never a big deal.. Definitely hasn’t seen me like <em>that</em>.” He mumbled slightly at the last sentence and Dave shook his head slightly with amusement. Not that he’d ever admit the fact to Kurt but he’d almost wished Krist would ask to join them, despite the impossibility of the scenario, he allowed himself to entertain it. Krist shifted uncomfortably and Dave swung to look at him, his gaze just at the right height from looking down at Kurt to see the bulge in Krist’s pants. Dave’s eyebrows shot up and he inhaled sharply.</p><p>Kurt followed Dave’s line of sight and breathed in so quickly he broke into a coughing fit, bringing his arm up to stifle the ragged hacks. Krist looked like a deer in headlights and Dave met his gaze solidly.</p><p>“You like seeing him like that?”</p><p>“What? No- I swear I-“</p><p>Dave pressed in on him, rising onto his toes to whisper into Krist’s ear.</p><p>“You sure?” He purred and Krist’s breath stuttered.</p><p>“I’m not- I wasn’t,” Krist stammered and Dave placed a hand on his chest.</p><p>“It’s fine if you were.” Dave looked sidelong at Kurt, who’s mouth had dropped open. He didn’t look offended or betrayed and Dave took that as a sign to continue. He ghosted his teeth over the shell of Krist’s ear and Krist leant heavily back onto the wall, breath hot and fast on Dave’s neck. Kurt stood slowly and slunk toward Dave and Krist, the blanket falling from around his shoulders to the floor, cock still rock hard. Krist watched him approach and Kurt out a hand on the back of his neck, pulling their faces together. Kurt’s tongue immediately invaded Krist’s mouth and Dave felt his cock throb in his shorts. </p><p>Krist’s arms were glued to the wall behind him and he found himself growing harder despite the reasonable half of his mind telling him that cheating on Shelli was most definitely a <em>bad</em> idea, whilst the horny side that had just seen Kurt in all his glory was telling him to fuck them both. </p><p>Kurt was moving his crotch against Krist’s thigh, breathing heavily, his hand straying to the front of Krist’s pants to shift the zipper down slowly. Krist could feel Dave’s tongue on his neck and Kurt’s erection rubbing against him, the combined feeling shooting his lust levels through the roof. Dave and Kurt worked together to push Krist’s pants and underwear to the floor, then caressing and stroking his cock teasingly.</p><p>Dave dropped to his knees and began slowly taking Krist’s cock into his mouth while Kurt jerked the base of it and toyed with his balls. Krist threw his head back and curled his fingers into Dave’s hair, finally starting to really enjoy himself when Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He felt Kurt’s tongue teasing at the other, teeth grazing softly over his skin and sending tingles through Krist’s entire body. Dave rose back up, letting Krist’s dick slip from his mouth and Kurt brought his hand up, pulling Dave toward him and locking their lips.</p><p>He tasted the salt of Krist’s precum on Dave’s tongue and moaned. He ran his tongue along Dave’s lip. Krist felt his heart rate quicken as he was guided toward the bed, Kurt and Dave breaking apart to push him down onto the squeaky mattress. </p><p>“You want us to fuck you?” Dave murmured and Kurt nodded, laying on his back whilst Dave refastened the bonds on his wrists.</p><p>“Shit, he’s so hot like that,” Krist said finally and Dave grinned at him.</p><p>“Fuck him, then.”</p><p>“You sure? I-“</p><p>“Yes,” Kurt cut in and Krist hesitates for several moments before he crawled toward him, leaning down to press their lips together softly, the gesture almost intimate. Then he pulled away and began pushing his cock into Kurt, looking down at his face with his hair falling around him like a halo. Kurt hooked his legs around Krist’s hips and pulled him closer, groaning as the tip of his cock brushed his prostate. He watched Dave out of the corner of his eye, who was watching them intently, arousal clouding his eyes. He moved to Kurt and thread the fingers of one hand into his hair, the other trailing down over his chest and stomach.</p><p>Krist started moving, sliding in and out of Kurt and groaning at the tightness enveloping his cock.</p><p>Kurt’s mouth opened slightly as he moaned and he screwed his eyes shut, feeling Dave’s hair brushing over his bare skin when he leant down to suck a hickey into his neck, then another on his shoulder and his chest, leaving a trail down to his cock. “Harder,” Kurt hissed and Krist grabbed his hips roughly, snapping his hips back and forth until the small bedroom was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin.</p><p>Dave reached for Kurt’s cock and jerked him off in time with Krist’s thrusts, making Kurt arch his back and groan as he came, cum spattering across his chest and stomach. Krist watched as Dave gathered some on his fingers, bringing them to Kurt’s mouth. Kurt sucked in earnest and rolled his eyes up to Dave chest heaving. Krist gave a few final thrusts and buried himself deep inside Kurt as he came. He caught his breath and pulled out, smirking at Kurt.</p><p>“My turn,” Dave straddled Kurt’s chest and guided his cock toward Kurt’s mouth, who opened willingly and let Dave use him, finding himself growing firm again as Dave’s breathing quickened. Dave watched as his cock slipped in and out between Kurt’s reddened lips, saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth. Kurt pushed his tongue up against the underside of Dave’s cock, then swirling it around the head.</p><p>Dave immediately gasps and shoots his load into Kurt’s mouth, pulling out quickly when he coughed roughly. “Sorry.”</p><p>Kurt swallowed several times and shook his head,</p><p>“Holy shit.” He looked up at both of them. “We’re doing this again.” Dave and Krist laughed and Kurt grinned. Dave undid the bindings on his wrists and pulled him up for a kiss.</p><p>“I’m down if you are.” He turned to Krist.</p><p>“Fuck- yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy valentines yall 🥰</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta we die like kings :’D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt reached for his pack of cigarettes on the night stand, pulling one out and lighting it, taking a few small puffs before passing it to Dave. Kurt took a deep draught as Krist passed it to him again as it came back around and Kurt stood up, grabbing his underwear off the floor and pulling them on. Dave and Krist rolled out of bed after him and found their boxers, putting them on. They followed Kurt out of the bedroom and Dave looked in the fridge.</p><p>“There’s nothing,” Kurt called from where he’d collapsed onto the couch. Krist sat down beside him, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Dave shut the fridge and made his way over to them, flipping down next to Kurt.</p><p>“You know how hot you two look when you cum?” Kurt and Dave looked at Krist.</p><p>“Yeah?” Kurt wriggled until his head was in Dave’s lap and his feet sprawled across Krist’s legs.</p><p>“Mm,” Krist murmured and Kurt reached up to twirl his finger into Dave’s hair. “So fucking hot.”</p><p>“He does, doesn’t he?” Dave smirked at Kurt, looking down at him. Kurt tugged lightly on the coil of hair and Dave ran his thumb along Kurt’s cheekbone.</p><p>“And you two are so sweet it’s gonna make me sick.” Krist chuckled and Kurt smiled at him.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. Are we excluding you?” He stood up and Dave watched as he crawled up to Krist and put a hand either side of his head on the back of the couch. Krist watched Kurt’s mouth as he but his lip and leaned into him, letting his hands fall to rest comfortably on his shoulders. Krist parted his lips as Kurt kissed him, making obscene wet noises as it grew more heated. Dave leant back on the couch and watched Kurt’s cheeks turn pink as Krist’s hand cupped his face gently, and he tilted his head into the kiss. Dave brushed his hair behind his shoulders and scooted closer to them.</p><p>He pulled Kurt away from Krist by his hair.</p><p>“Don’t think he’s all yours, Krist,” he joked and pushed Kurt’s head toward his own, kissing Kurt roughly. He bit at his lip and thrust his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, tasting his own cum still lingering in Kurt’s mouth. He hummed and pushed Kurt back until he had to spread his knees either side of Krist’s lap and his back was pressed against his chest. Dave’s hand moved to the waistband of Kurt’s briefs, pulling them down slightly to tease him, Kurt’s cock rapidly growing harder once again. </p><p>Kurt could feel Krist’s own firm cock pressed against his ass, and saw Dave’s pitching a tent in his boxers when he pulled away to catch his breath. He ground his ass down onto Krist and felt his dick grow harder, and did it again. Krist’s teeth grazed over his neck and he reached around to palm Kurt’s crotch. Dave brought his lips back to Kurt’s and rested his hand on the side of Kurt’s head, his hair slightly tangled from the pillows and laying on Dave’s lap.</p><p>Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck and wriggled forward. Dave hoisted him up and Kurt clung to Dave’s waist with his legs. Dave’s arms came around Kurt’s back as he spun and dropped to the couch beside Krist, keeping Kurt on his lap and tongue-fucking his mouth. Kurt was whimpering and moaning with every second breath, the noises going straight to Dave and Krist’s dicks, making Dave grip him harder and Krist exhale heavily.</p><p>Kurt’s hips stuttered forward and he ground his and Dave’s cocks together through their underwear, though the material was ineffective at masking or dampening the feeling. He reached down and tugged at Dave’s boxers, pulling them down. Dave rolled Kurt off him and lifted his hips, taking off his underwear and tossing them aside. Kurt removed his own and crawled toward Krist, stripping him too. He closed his fist around Krist’s length and looked back over his shoulder to see Dave kneeling behind him. He turned back to Krist as Dave kneaded the flesh of his ass and spat on his fingers. </p><p>As Kurt dipped his head down to suck the tip of Krist’s cock into his mouth, he felt something slick dart across his entrance. Thinking at first it was Dave’s fingers, he jerked with surprise and yelped when he felt what was clearly Dave’s <em>tongue</em> licking at his ass. He heard both Krist and Dave chuckle and pulled off Krist’s cock.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>They laughed again and Kurt suppressed a grin. He kissed the head of Krist’s cock gently before wrapping his lips around him and taking his length down to the hilt. Krist clutched at Kurt’s hair.</p><p>“Holy fuck!” He gasped and felt Kurt’s mouth curve into a smile. As he slid back and pressed Krist’s cock into his mouth again Krist had to wonder if Kurt had a gag reflex at all. Kurt kept moving slowly up and down Krist’s shaft as Dave’s tongue teased at his ass, fingers joining it eventually and pressing into him. Dave leaned back to watch his three fingers rocking in and out of him before he shifted forward and reached for Krist’s chin, kissing him roughly, Kurt still on all fours beneath them.</p><p>Kurt’s grip on Krist’s thigh grew tighter as Dave thrust his fingers deep, curling them and twisting his wrist up until he found Kurt’s prostate. When Kurt started moaning around Krist’s dick Dave pulled his fingers out and surveyed his work, jerking himself off slowly as he watched Kurt sucking Krist eagerly, swallowing precum every so often. Krist moaned quietly and bit his lip, rolling his hips up into the slick heat of Kurt’s mouth.</p><p>Dave rose onto his knees and lined his cock up with Kurt’s entrance, his other hand caressing up and down Kurt’s back and chest, fingertips teasing at his nipples as he pushed into Kurt. Dave made a small noise of pleasure while Kurt whined breathily, nails pressing little crescents into Krist’s skin. </p><p>Krist has to give everything he’s got not to buck his hips forcefully up into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt pulls off to catch his breath, switching to running his tongue up and down his length before taking him back into his mouth, finally choking a little when he goes too fast. The sound makes Krist groan and he pushes Kurt onto his cock, his orgasm crashing over him. Kurt swallows eagerly and his eyes flutter shut.</p><p>Dave follows soon after Krist, jerking Kurt off hard and fast, holding back his orgasm a few more seconds. Kurt arches upward and cries out, cumming hard over Dave’s waiting fist. </p><p>As soon as Dave feels it he thrusts a few more desperate times, shooting his spend deep into Kurt.</p><p>“Ah- fuck!” Kurt grunts and his elbows give out. He collapses onto the couch with his head on Krist’s thigh, his cock giving a few more weak spurts before he completely stills, Dave pulling gently out of him.</p><p>There’s a few moments of silence before Krist speaks.</p><p>“So fucking hot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos greatly appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>